User talk:ZacharyG11
Welcome to the Wiki! --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 12:49, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Ewok Hello there ZacharyG11, I noticed your problem report about the Ewok Species page and I agree with you. I've rewriten the article a bit, so it's now about the Ewok minifigures. I couldn't find an article about those, so I thought it might be a good idea to change the article a bit so it becomes usefull again. Let me know if you agree with my changes. If you find or run into any other problems like that, feel free to post another problem report or inform me about it on my talk page. Have a nice day. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 09:14, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Recent vandalism Hi. I'm part of the Wikia staff team, I looked into recent page blanking and find that the vandalism is coming from your IP. Other data shows that it's very likely not to be a case of shared IP, so It's fair to assume that you are vandalising. I'm not sure why, as it also looks like you have genuine edits. So I'm going to ban you for a couple of weeks, to give you some cool-down time, and trust that when you return you will cut out the games. Please contact me on IRC or if you would like to discuss this. Thanks -- sannse (talk) 16:39, 28 May 2008 (UTC) *A check user has confirmed that you are using the account ZacharyHG11 to edit while you are blocked, this is why I have banned you for an extra month. When you get back you can let me know which one of the two accounts you want to keep, the other will be banned again because using multiple accounts at the same time and to avoid a block is not allowed. If you wish to discuss this block, please come to IRC. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 15:03, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Block You have again forced me to extend your block because you created yet another account which you used to evade your other block. Because you show no interest in talking to me or another admin about this block and because you seem to ignore the fact that I already extended your block once I have now banned you from this wiki for the duration of one year, do not try to make another account. If you do, I will again make your block longer. If you feel the need to talk now, join IRC. I hope you learn something from this. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 17:23, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Friendly reminder Don't remove administrative warnings from your talkpage, they are meant as a public record. Cheers. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 19:00, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Hello again Hello again ZacharyG11, First off, there was nothing wrong with the Ewok article. In fact, your edit actually contradicted policy. Some of your other edits are also questionable at best. Things like changing perfectly good links to redlinks is not a good idea. On the subject of becoming an admin, you just came off a year long block for vandalism and abusing multiple accounts to evade your blocks so I don't think you're admin material. I would like to suggest you take a look at our policies to make sure you don't find yourself in that situation again. Also, please remember to sign your comments on talk pages using four tildes, like this: --~~~~. Have a nice day. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 19:28, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Warning Please do not remove content from pages without providing a valid explanation in the edit summary. Thank you. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 20:14, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Blocked You were removing content from the minifigure article, not adding it, so saying it was less complete ''after I re-added the info is complete bullshit. You were replacing perfectly good links with redlinks, and I warned you. Calling me a prick is not the best way to complain about that, neither is going to another user's talk page and calling me an idiot. Your failure to comply with site policies, looking up and reading said policies after I pointed you to them and your blatant personal attacks directed towards me have again forced me to block you from editing. The duration of your block is 3 years, do not attempt to evade this block using sock puppets, or I will be forced to extend your block. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 01:28, November 28, 2009 (UTC) *Also, if you would like to talk about this block you should feel free to join our IRC channel. You can also still edit your own talk page or . --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 12:48, November 28, 2009 (UTC) *Correction, since you insist on removing warnings from your talk page, you are now blocked from editing this page as well. You can however still join our IRC channel or if you want to have a serious discussion about your block. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 20:11, November 28, 2009 (UTC)